User talk:Unit707
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Hello and welcome to the wiki 'Droid Scum'. The fanon just means main page articles only add what you like on your own user page. I hope to see you around editing soon. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, there Like Kingofall42, said, no fanons here. Note that we are also very strict about the rule of not copying from Wookieepedia. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Aw man the dudes just ugly looking! Sure, sure. Theta-192 23:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Unit 707 It is..pleasure to have you onboard. I come in peace from the Republic. Nice rocket launcher by the way. We will see you soon in battle...hopefully. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I added my Battlefront III wishlist! Theta-192 23:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) You think a game like that would be good? Theta-192 23:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yah, but that kind of Star Wars game would totally rock the socks off Battlefield 3 and MW-III, dontcha think? Theta-192 23:37, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep Theta-192 23:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Whats this all about? Theta-192 18:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay... You been blogging much? Those blogs are kinda amusing. Theta-192 18:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, never mind. Theta-192 18:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Magnaguard? As long as I can dodge his radiation! Theta-192 19:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Not takin' any chances man. Get that stuff away from me!! Theta-192 19:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Not much How 'bout you today? Theta-192 20:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. Theta-192 20:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh not bad, not bad at all. Theta-192 20:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Well done. Great peices of editing from you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) OK I made you wikian of the month and promoted you to Commodore. Full explanation of our rank system is here. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh Trying to gain a bit rank, now are you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I see... I know this sounds unfair, but for Battlefront 2 articles, we need it to be bias toward the Narriator (the 501st). With BF1 articles, toy with them all you like, for BF2, put it in another section (with an exception of maps, where you could put the strategy anywhere) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Not bad, but next time we meet, you're going down! Theta-192 20:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Uh... Oookaaay.... Theta-192 21:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Great! Now you act like a tour guide...funny... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Please come back to our wiki! Things have change for the better, and with your knowledge of the CIS tactics, it will become the best! So again, please come back and help us out! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC)